Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: It's been 6 years. Willy and Emily aren't little kids anymore. Jack is back along with Sara, Skulls, and Will. Another adventure has begun will they lose what little they have left? Will Willy, and Sara fall in love? Sequel to POTC Beyond worlds end. R
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity

A/N This is me again! Hope you like the sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean Beyond World's End!

Prologue:

Six years had past since the adventure for the Fountain of Youth. Willy, and Emily aren't little kids anymore, but now...Jack is back.

Chapter 1:

Emily's (POV)

Things had been different after the fountain of youth. Willy especially had been different, lost all shyness, more bold longing for more adventure.

I on the other hand, loved home, and never wanted to leave ever again, not for anything. As of right now my brother, and i are not on good terms he is always skulking in the woods looking for trouble. I miss the old Willy, and i know he misses Sara, and Skulls. My mother has lately been depressed, wishing for my father, or anyone for that matter, we had not had much contact with anyone over the past six years. Until today. When Willy came shouting in the door to our little home on the island, that The Flying Dutchman is just beyond shore. Mother had rushed out the door and down to the shore waving her arms, a longboat is now sailing torwards us. My brother is just staring at it, wondering about father, no doubt. Six years is a long time, both me, and Willy had grown. Willy is now several heads taller then I am, and from what mother says the spitting image of father, even his height. I am an inch taller then my mother, and have her golden curly brown hair, and amber eyes, we were no longer children.

The longboat drifted to us, and mother scrambled in, i behind her, and Willy in last. He was wearing the old rusty chain with the key to the chest around his neck. As soon as we had regained our strength after our last adventure both he, and i had buried the chest.

It was then i noticed that not only was father on the deck of the Dutchman,but so was Jack, and was that Skulls, and Sara...they looked different.

Will's (POV)

Onto the deck stepped Elizabeth, as beautiful as the last time they had met, although six years had passed. She jumped in Will's arms, but they pulled apart when the next person stepped on board. She looked just like Elizabeth. It was Emily, but she was older, no longer a little girl, but sixteen. She hugged Will to, and then Willy stepped onto the ship.

It was remarkable, like looking into a full-length mirror of himself. Willy has apparently grown to. Willy walked up to Will, and stood by him as Jack came forward.

"Lizzie..looking beautiful as ever," he smirked," and Emily, even prettier then your mother," he stopped at Willy pondering what to say," you look bloody awful, too much like the whelp," he laughed jokingly, and continued to ramble on. "Now...if ye don't mind Emily, and Whelp Jr, i need to privately converse with ye parents, so...move," Jack shooed the twins away, and finally explained his new scheme.

Willy's (POV)

Many of Willy's parent's old friends shouted greetings to him as he, Emily, Sara, and Skulls crowded into their old cabin. It was exactly the like they had left it. Even the sheets on the cots were unmade and rumpled like they had left them.

Willy noted that not only had Emily, and him grown up, but so had Sara, and Skulls. Skulls' shaggy blond hair fell into his eyes and down to his chin, but he was about an inch or so shorter then Willy. Then there was Sara her shiny black hair fell in perfect curls down to her waist, her angelic face was smiling up at the others, and her deep brown eyes bore into Willy's own chocolate brown ones.

"Ello Mates," Skulls bellowed, Willy noticed his voice was much deeper then the last time they had spoken to each other. Emily hugged Skulls warmly, but noticing his puzzled expression backed away and explained," I missed you, that's all."

Skulls beamed, and Sara, and Willy bust out laughing. Although Willy did not want to he saw his chance to talk to Sara alone when she snuck out the door night. He followed. She was standing on the edge of the ship staring at the black waters below.

Without turning around she whispered," I missed you, Willy Turner," her voice was sad.

"I missed you to," Willy murmured in her ear as he stepped closer to her. "Don't leave again please," she begged," it was torture without you." Willy stared into her eyes," I promise never to leave you again," he whispered. She smiled.

Willy leaned in closer not wanting the moment to end. Sara moved into his arms, and for a second they just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Then they kissed.

Someone stood watching in the corner, hidden by shadow...

A/N Hope you liked the first chapter! Although it is probably horrible. I will review soon!! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean : The Curse of Eternity

A/N Just to be sure you know this is a sequel to my other POTC story Pirates of the Caribbean:Beyond World's End so please read it first!! Sorry for the long wait, i got caught up with another story i was doing, but i am back now!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I soo don't own POTC!! I really wish i did though!!!

Chapter 2:

Emily's (POV)

Emily could barely move as she clambered back to her cabin. She was in shock, she had just seen Willy _her brother_ kiss Sara Sparrow. It had been six years, he should be over her by now, but no now he was in _love _with her.

All those years, when Willy had said they were in it together, that they were best friends. They had been all each other had, but now it would be different, _Sara_ and Willy were in love, love was stronger then friendship she thought bitterly.

A sound caught her attention. "Who's there?" she called her voice shaking. "Just me," Skulls' deep voice called back as he stepped out of the dark corner and into the lantern light.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Emily asked. "Same as you, couldn't sleep, and same as you, I just watched Sara, and Willy," he said quietly. "Oh," she said tears dropping from her eyes. Skulls stepped towards her and wiped away her tears.

Emily pulled away," stop it," she murmured. "Why?" Skulls asked pulling her closer," look at how happy your brother and Sara are...we could be like that to..." he trailed off.

"No, I don't want to be like them, I hate them...he promised, that we would always be friends, that no one would mean more to him then me his _twin sister." _Emily said trying to keep her voice from rising.

Skulls stepped away," Everyone has to grow up," Skulls whispered," even you."

Sara's (POV)

"Don't stop," Sara murmured into Willy's ear, when he tried to pull away. "I wish i didn't have to," Willy whispered back. "Then don't," Sara pleaded.

Willy pulled away," You need to get some sleep," he said and then turned and walked to the other side of the ship. Sara frowned, and then walked back to the cabin.

It was quiet, as Sara climbed into her cot, she smiled to herself thinking about her time with Willy. Six long years she had waited trying to forget about him, but she couldn't.

Now he was back, and they weren't ten any more. Even as she thought about this fact, and the fact that she knew she loved him was the fact that the East India Trading Company was searching for Willy's dad, and Jack(Sara didn't call Jack father or anything) along with Davy Jones.

Not to mention the fact that Willy's parents would never be able to except the fact that Willy and Sara were in love, thanks to the fact that their own relationship had caused Will's almost death.

All the odd's were against them...

But it didn't matter they loved each other, and no one could stand in there way...or could they?

Author's Note

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! Please review this one! And just for you to know there will be more action in the next chapter!!(Unless you want more fluff! Sorry it was so short:)

If you have any ideas, please share them with me!! I really need some good ideas!! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of Eternity

by:lizardluvsmason

disclaimer: POTC does not belong to me...if it did I would be doing a money dance right now in some huge mansion.

A/N This is chapter 3...sorry for the long wait in updating, I was wroking on some other stories! Seeing as when I wrote the prequel to this it was Christmas break and I had time to write it...where as this story and some other ones are having to be written during school and are shorter, and not as good as I want them I'm sure it's very horrible and boring...I apologize in advance. Anyways here it is...

**Chapter 3:**

_Willy's (POV)_

The Sun rose early in the morning over the blue Caribbean waters. Willy Turner's eyes opened as the sun warmed his body, he stretched and then sat up.

Then he remembered where he was and what had happened the day before...and he grinned(like an idiot).

"You seem happy about somethin'," Skulls said slyly. Willy jumped he hadn't realized that Skulls was awake.

"You saw?" Willy hissed.

Skulls smirked,"_You're very lucky mate."_

Willy glared at him," You won't tell will you?"

Skulls thought for a moment," maybe..."he snickered," if you help me with a...certain somebody..."

A comotion on deck caused the two to run out of their cabin.

Jack the monkey had stolen Ragetti's new wooden eye(again). Will managed to persaude the monkey to give it back...but only after shooting the un-dead monkey(again).

_Will's (POV)_

Will watched his son curiously, as Willy and Skulls began talking in low voices in the corner of the ship.

Willy seemed...strained and rigid as he tslked with Skulls, as though he was uncomfortable with something.

Skulls seemed happy about something he seemed to have a smug look on his face. Will walked towards them straining to hear what they were saying.

He did catch some of the conversastion,"Fine Turner I won't tell if you help me with Em...," Skulls lowered his voice, and when he was threw he stormed off.

Will then walked up to Willy," What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh...nothing," Willy mumbled.

"No, not nothing," Will said catching Willy's arm," What was that about Willy?" Will asked again.

He hadn't liked what Skulls had said. What did he mean by won't tell...won't tell what? What was Willy hiding from him?And who did Skulls need help with?

Willy snatched his arm away,"I said nothing...nothing important," Willy replied.

Will watched as his son walked off...this couldn't be good.

_Skulls's (POV)_

This wouldbe easy now, he would finally get what he wanted now...Emily. He had always liked Emily, and he was certain he liked him back...she was only blinded because she didn't want to grow up, but Skulls would get what he wanted, he always did.

He had after all grown up with the most notorius pirate's, so he had to have learned something.

Skulls knew though, that nothing would matter if Emily couldn't trust him, and unless he told the truth...no matter how painful it may be...Emily would never fall for him.

How was he supposed to tell Emily the truth about him. He couldn't be like...Oh, hi Emily, my real name is Scott Mcallister and my mother was Jade McAllister, but when I was 6 she died and I came out to sea to find my father...who is Captain Hector Barbossa.

No...how was he going to that?

_Sara's (POV)_

All during breakfast Emily glared at me.

Afterwards Jack(the pirate not the monkey!!) came up to me and said," If looks could kill Emily would've already killed you."

I told this to Willy but he didn'e believe me...and he seemed kind of distant today...

But now on top of everything else Emily knows something...and she hates me.

Oh Joy.

A shouting from the deck aroused me from my thoughts something was wrong...

**A/N Okay that was it...I meant for it to be longer, but it was written in English class so it wasn't. More of the plot will come out in the next chapter!! Plzz review!(I'm still open for ideas!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity**

**written by: Magick not Magic**

**when: um...today**

**disclaimer: If I owned POTC would I be here right now?(NO)**

**A/N This is chapter 4. I really hope to tie up some of the loose ends I left in the other chapters, and I hope to bring some more adventure and some fluff into this chapter(I hope)! **

**Chapter 4:**

Sara's (POV)

Sara ran out onto the deck only to see the Black Pearl gaining on them...quickly.

She ran up to Willy who was watching it from the front railing,"What's going on?" Sara screamed over the crew members' yells.

"The Black Pearl is gaining on us," he yelled back(**A/N Remember in the prequel to this how Davy Jones took the Pearl? Well he still has it.)**

The ship gave a sudden lurch and Sara fell onto Willy who caught her before she fell. Suddenly Will pulled them away from the railing," Get away from the rails," he shouted.

"Why?" Willy asked.

"The Kraken," Will answered curtly before running off to pull someone else away from the railing.

Willy and Sara glanced at each other before running off into the middle of the deck with Emily and Skulls.

"How are we gonna..." Skulls started before the ship lurched once more sending all four of them to the floor of the deck.

"Hurry...go into the cabin," ordered Emily as they all scrambled to their feet. The four of them ran into their cabin and closed the door.

They all stopped to catch there breath for a moment," What are we going to do?" Sara asked pleadingly.

"I don't..." Willy tried to answer but was interrupted by a voice all of them hoped never to hear again Davy Jones.

"Surrender now William Turner and I won't order my pet to take down the whole ship," sneered Jones.

Will's (POV)

Will looked up at Jones. Then down to Elizabeth who he was holding in his arms.

If the ship sunk, then Elizabeth, and the twins would be killed, he couldn't let that happen.

"I...surrender," Will shouted back at him, a few of the crew men gasped in surprise.

"Board the ship," Jones told his men, Will could only watch in horror as Davy Jones' crew took his own crew mates onto the Pearl.

Willy's (POV)

Emily and Skulls had run out onto the deck, leaving Willy and Sara alone in the cabin room.

"You know...we may not come back alive," Sara said jokingly but then gulped at how true her statement had been.

Willy pulled her closer to him and said," So in case we never see each other again..." then he leaned down and kissed her.

Suddenly the cabin door flew open and an ugly pirate grabbed Sara by the arm," Now none of that Ms. Sparrow," he chuckled.

The other pirate grabbed Willy and they were pulled out onto the deck, and from there drug into the cells in the brig of the Black Pearl.

Emily's (POV)

Emily didn't like this one bit.

Her and Skulls were hiding in a small closet like space in one of the cabin's, and Skulls kept inching closer to her.

"Stop it Skulls," she hissed.

"Why?" he asked sadly.

"Because..." Emily trailed off.

"Why do you resent loving me so much Emily?" he asked hurt," do you really hate me that bad?"

"Yes, I do, but...," Emily looked up at Skulls he gave her a look of disbelief,"fine I'll tell you why I don't want to fall in love with _anyone."_

"Go on," he coaxed.

"I...I'm just mad alright..ever since I was little...I never liked the idea of falling in love, because when I was very young Jack had told me about my mother and father, and he had explained to me why they couldn't be together...I was so young that I didn't understand what he meant I only understood this...my dad couldn't be with us because of..._love._

Skulls laughed. "It's not funny, Skulls,"Emily screeched but Skulls just laughed harder," _I hate you, Skulls...I just hate you, go away," _Emily said meanly.

Skulls stopped laughing, and took her hands," I really like you Emily," he whispered.

Emily didn't pull her hands away, but retorted," well I hate you."

"Sure you do," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, I sure do," Emily started to reply, but was interrupted by Skulls lips' moving on hers.

She was startled, _He's kissing me!_ She thought bewildered...but was surprised to find that she was kissing back.

**A/N What do you think??/ Please review I NEED IDEAS!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity**

**written by: Magick not Magic**

**when: during the most boring English class EVER!**

**disclaimer: Yada...Yada...I don't own this I don't own that you know the drill.**

**A/N Okay this is chapter 5 I'm going to try to to finish this fic around time for Spring Break. So I really need to get to work! I already know how I'm going to do the romantic stuff, but I need some main plot ideas...so please help! And Enjoy the story...**

**Chapter 5:**

**Will and Elizabeth were shoved into the huge iron cell in the brig of the Black Pearl. **

**It seemed like most of the crew was in there including: Jack, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Bootstrap, Willy, and Sara. But someone was missing..._Emily...and Skulls!_**

**_"_Where's Emily?" Will asked his son.**

**"I don't know...her and Skulls left us in the cabin," he answered.**

**"Skulls isn't here either," Elizabeth commented.**

**"Well maybe we'll get lucky and those bloody kids will save us," Jack wondered aloud.**

**"That's not lucky," said an all too familiar voice from the other cell.**

**"Barbossa?" asked Gibbs.**

**"Aye, that be so Mr. Gibbs," Barbossa retorted.**

**"How'd _you_ get here?" Willy asked a note of hatred in his voice. Apparently Willy was still holding a grudge from the last time he and Barbossa met...no wonder he only tried to kill him...**

**"How do you think? Same as ye, Jones attacked me."**

**The wind howled outside the ship and a fresh spray of sea water splashed in Jack's face," Yep, Mates looks like we're in for a storm," he turned to Gibbs,"_my rum_ please Mr. Gibbs."**

**Jack held out his hand. Gibbs sighed but handed the rum bottle to Jack. **

**Sara snatched it away," we need to be finding a way to escape...not stuffing our faces with rum," she hissed.**

**Elizabeth stepped forward," Sara's right we have to find a way out."**

**Everyone went silent then Bootstrap spoke," We're doomed," he said before sinking to the floor.**

**Elizabeth cuddled into Will's arms; Sara did the same to Willy and then whispered" Our only hope is that Emily and Skulls will rescue us."**

MEANWHILE

Skulls yanked the floor board up.

"Why are you doing that again?" Emily asked.

Skulls sighed," Your father told me a couple of years ago to hide some weapons here...for later use, and if I'm correct they should still be here," Skulls answered.

He handed two pistols and a sword to Emily. "You _do_ know how to use these don't you?" he sneered.

Emily laughed," You're forgetting who my parents are...both me and my brother were taught and trained by our mother...you know? The Pirate Queen."

Skulls laughed,"How could I forget."

Emily stepped the pistols to her belt," So what's the plan?"

Skulls stopped," Uh..."

Emily put her head in her hands," You're pathetic...ya know that? Wait! Where's that monkey?"

"Over there," he answered," why on bloody earth do you need Jack?"

"He'll be the distraction," Emily explained.

"What about me?"

"_We_," Emily corrected," will got to the brig, get them back and sail away...hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Skulls asked skeptically.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"That's why I love you," Skulls said smiling slyly.

Emily chuckled," I know."

A/N PLESE REVIEW!!!!! IDEAS PEOPLE!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity**

**written by: Magick not Magic**

**when: In English**

**disclaimer: Same old...same old...**

**A/N Okay...this chapter might seem kind of pointless, but actually it's very important to the plot and starts the first of many plot twists in this story...which should be longer and darker...anyways I think I know pretty much where the story is going...or at least half of it, but like always ideas are appreciated...enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Willy couldn't fall asleep.

The ship was rocking violently and every few seconds sea water would spray out of the many hole's in the ship. Suddenly Sara shot up from her sleep, she was shaking and crying and mumbling something Willy couldn't make out.

"What's wrong?" Willy asked panicked.

"No...nothing...just a bad dream, that's all," she answered shakily clutching Willy's arm.

Then Sara stood up,"Y..yes that's it, I'm f..f..fine."

"Then why are you shaking?"Willy asked.

"It's freezing and wet that's why," Sara lied.

Willy put his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him," better?" he asked.

"Yes much better," Sara sighed.

Another voice caused the two to jump," And just what was your dream about Ms. Sparrow?" Barbossa's voice rang out. 

"Nothing," Sara hissed.

"Are you so sure about that to me...with all of your mumbling I would say it was about the youngest Mr. Turner here," Barbosssa mused.

Willy gaped at Sara..."Yes Willy was in my dream but..." Sara mumbled.

"Then why were you crying?" Willy asked.

"I...I don't remember," Sara exclaimed.

"I think you do," said Will from the corner.

"I...d..don't," Sara cried snuggling up to Willy.

Will's (POV)

_This is definitely not good._

**MEANWHILE**

"You ready?"Emily asked Skulls.

"Yeah, let's go," he answered.

The two quietly landed on board the Black Pearl.

"Are you sure this will work?" Skulls asked for the billionth time.

"Yes...Jack will distract the pirates on board while go to the brig, get them out, and sail away before they know what happened," Emily said exasperated.

Skulls unlocked the wooden cage that Jack(the monkey) was inside.

It didn't take long for their distraction to work, almost all the pirates on the main deck were chasing Jack.

"C'mon," Emily hissed to Skulls as they descended down the stairs to the brig.

At that moment a raspy pirate voice sounded from the top of the stairs," Ay watta you doing here?"

"Damn it," Skulls muttered, the pirate was advancing on them...but as the pirate reached the last step Emily's sword hit him right in the chest.

"Good Job Em," Skulls whispered.

"Thanks...and don't call me Em."

Elizabeth's (POV)

"Emily is that you?" Elizabeth called into the darkness.

"Yes mom," Emily cried as she ran over to the cell.

"Oh thank God," Elizabeth exclaimed," have you come to get us out?"

"Yes we have..." interrupted Skulls," but we need the keys to open it."

"Good luck trying to get them only Jones' himself keeps them," Barbossa said from the other cell.

"Fa...Captain Barbossa what are you doing here?"Skulls asked.

Barbossa laughed," what do you think I'm doing here."

"How are you going to get us out then?" Willy pressed.

Jack and Will glanced at each other then said, "leverage."

"What?" everyone asked all at once.

" Leverage," they repeated..this time with echos of Aye filled the room afterward.

"You see that piece of wood over there," Will asked," take it and place it under that hinge right there."

Skulls obeyed.

"Now...lift," Jack said.

Skulls did so and the door lifted free.

**A/N Please review...and hint hint in the next chapter there will be a father son conversation between Skulls and Barbossa...and you might find out about Sara's dream...please review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity

written by: Magick not Magic

when: Today

disclaimer: You know.

A/N Okay this chapter is REALLY short! Soo I'm sorry in advance for it's shortness...but enjoy and review!(I'll have another chapter tomorrow:)

Chapter 7:

Everyone fled out of the first cell quickly. 

"Wait," Emily called,"not so loud!"

The pirates immediately became silent as they made their way to the Flying Dutchman leaving Skulls alone with the crew of the Scorpion and his long lost father...

�

Skulls (POV)

Aren't ye going to let us out...Scott?" Barbossa said as the rest of the men in the cell snickered.

"Why should I?" Skulls hissed back.

"Cause you don't want to condemn your own _father _to death now do ye?"Barbossa said putting on a fake hurt face while the rest of the men gasped in surprise.

Skulls ignored the whispers and gasps and said to Barbossa,"You don't treat like I'm _your _son so why should treat you like my father?"

"Of Course I treat ye like my son..." Barbossa called back.

"Yeah...right...Jack's a better father than you,"Skulls shouted ignoring the other men in the cell as they pointed at something behind him," You left my mother to go look for he Fountain of Youth and never came back...you..." Skulls trailed off to finally look at what was behind him.

It was Emily.

"So Barbossa's your father...and you didn't tell me Skulls...or should I say Scott?" She said glaring at him.

"Em..I," Skulls choked out. 

Emily ignored him and pulled a key from her pocket.

"Where did ye find that?" Skulls said astonished.

"I snatched it from the guard a second ago...and don't call me Em!" She hissed.

Emily opened the cell and the pirates scurried out.

Skulls could only stand stark still in shock until he heard Emily's voice,"Are you coming or not, Mr. McAllister?"She asked.

Skulls gulped..._well at least she's still talking to me _he thought.

**MEANWHILE**

**Sara's (POV)**

Sara was still shaking as she stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman.

"Willy ad gone to help ready the ship...leaving Sara alone.

It was then that Sara was confronted by Will,"What happened in your dream?" Will asked.

"I...I d..don't remember," Sara stuttered.

"Don't lie� to me Sara I know that you remember," Will shouted.

"W...Willy," Sara answered.

Will shook her slightly and Sara rambled on,"He...He...I...Willy was killed."

**A/N Dun...Dun...Dun...So how do you like it? And guess who will be in our next chappy...did you guess Calypso? If you did you are right...! I hope that in the next chapter it will explain a little about the name of this fic...and move the plot along...Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity**

**written by: Magick not Magic**

**when: Uh...now?**

**A/N Sorry about the very long space in updating my Internet on my computer decided it would be a good time to spazz out...anyways as promised Calypso will make her first appearance in this chapter and some of the plot will be revealed...such as will Willy really get killed? What about Will, will he be freed...will Sara and Willy manage to show everyone they're not going to end up like Will and Elizabeth..will Emily forgive Skulls...and what other secrets does he hide?? Let's find out...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Emily's(POV)**

**Emily landed on the deck of the Flying Dutchman just as it was about to speed away from the deathly quiet Black Pearl.**

**What was she supposed to do now? Skulls had lied...well not really lied but he'd kept secrets from her...for six years no less!**

**I mean what's so hard about saying...my real is Skulls and my father's Barbossa...I mean _come on._**

**Emily sighed as she leaned against the door to their cabin, from across the ship she could see Will talking to Sara...why would he do that? She wondered. She thought she heard them use Willy's name...but wasn't sure.**

**Emily looked to the other side of the ship...Will was helping with the rigging, and then turned back to her dad and Sara.**

**Will looked stunned now, but Sara looked scared to death and her voice raised somewhat and Emily heard her yell,"But...it's only a dream it doesn't mean anything."**

**Then Sara sauntered off leaving a very shocked Will behind her.**

**A sudden sound from the middle of the deck caught her attention and out of nowhere there appeared Calypso.**

**Emily hadn't seen Calypso for six years, but nothing had changed...as always Calypso appeared in her human form, and more than likely would deliver some news about people's destinies and such...Emily sighed,"Just like the good old days."**

**Will's (POV)**

**Of course Will thought now Calypso shows up...if only she had better timing.**

**"Tia...I mean Calypso so nice to see you again," Jack greeted her.**

**"I can't say teh same teh you," Calypso hissed.**

**Jack frowned,"But...I thought we were friends T...Calypso...I mean we have history..."**

**"There are NO buts Captain Sparrow...teh trouble ye have gotten into tis time...cannot compare teh te other times," Calypso thundered.**

**"WEll EXCUSE ME THEN," Jack said angrily.**

**Will then walked over to Calypso...no matter how unhappy he was about it.**

**Then Emily, Willy, Skulls, Sara, Elizabeth and Barbossa joined the crowd.**

**There is much teh tell you, and very little time," Calypso began," first of all the East-India Trading Company is on there way to capture this ship, it's captain, and the crewmen aboard, but more importantly..."**

**"Hey, uh, fish lady, does this have anything to do with um our "important destinies"?"**

**"Yes it does," she said scowling.**

**"Count me out," Skulls shouted walking off.**

**Emily's (POV)**

**"Come back here Skulls, this involves you too...you can't just leave," Emily shouted back.**

**"Why not?" he yelled,"there is no point,"then he lowered his voice,"there isn't a point to live yet alone fight anymore."**

**Emily just glared at him... no matter how sad he was...he had kept things from her...nothing could change that. NOTHING!**

**"Emily is right Mr. McAllister...tis invovles you, and it is your destiny as it is everyone else's here..." Calypso said.**

**_To be continued..._**

**A/N Cliffy!! But this time I'm sware their will be another chapter SOON! Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of Eternity**

**written by: I'm not that insane!**

**when: Now**

**A/N Sorry for the VERY long wait in updating...some things have come up and this is the first time i could get to the computer...this will probably be short, but i hope you enjoy it anyways!! :) And i plan to bring Beckett Jr. back in to the story now...I don't know for sure but I'm up for ideas!!**

**Chapter 9:**

Skulls reluctantly walked back to Calypso along with a scowling Emily.

Calypso's eyes moved face to face reading them and then she began," Have you had any strange..."dreams" Ms. Sparrow?"

Everyone looked at Sara wondering looks on their faces. "Yes," she said in a small voice.

"What about?"She Calypso inquired.

"Um...," Sara whispered not wanting to say it when all these people were listening to her.

"Go on," Calypso ordered.

"Willy...was killed...in my dream," Sara muttered.

Willy just stared at her his eyes wide in shock. Elizabeth gasped in horror, and Jack patted Willy on the back and said," Well see ye Willy."

Sara then stuttered out," But it was only a dream...right?"

Calypso shook her head no and then ignoring everyone's gasps of shock and continued on," You must return to the place you first met."

Willy, Sara, and Skulls had puzzled loook on their faces.

"Port Royal," Calyps answered,"that be the only place to find the answers."

"Answers to what?" Barbossa asked.

"A mystery of a curse," answered Calypso.

"What curse?" Jack wondered aloud.

"The curse of Eternity," she answered solmnly before disspaering.

"So it's back to Port Royal," Elizabeth repeated.

**Will's POV**

Willy walked off to the raling of the ship. Will followed behind him.

This had to be hard for Willy...in face it couldn't be possible could it?

Then Willy sighed and Will placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's like I don't even get a chance," Willy whispered.

Will looked down at his son...and then something hit him.

"We won't let it happen," Will said.

Willy gazed up at him..."Really?"

"I swear i will not let you die," Will said solmnly.

Willy stared up at his father and whispered," I love you dad."

Will smiled," I love you to."

**A/N Okay...Beckett will be in the next chappy I promise and their will also be some comedy and action plus...a little suprise! Plz review!!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity**

**written by: loverofteddy**

**when: for the first day of OWP(on line writing party check profile for details)**

**disclaimer: this is fanfiction ppl I own nothing!!**

**A/N Sorry for the long updating once again...writer's block, but it has been temporarily cured and now time for chapter 10 there will be action(to make up for the other action lacking chapters) and comedy(hehe...) and a new character...enjoy:)**

The Flying Dutchman sailed through the sea green waters of the Caribbean. The Dutchman was in seeing distance of Port Royal.

According to Calypso they had to go back to the place where it all began which happened to be Port Royal. The place where Elizabeth had been the governor's daughter, the place where Will had been blacksmith until they met Captain Jack Sparrow.

And now here they were so many years later returning. There were so many memory's, good, and bad yet in a way this was their home. It was were their adventure began and they were all hoping it wasn't were it would end.

**Jack's POV**

_Why the bloody hell would Calypso send us back here? Of all places, ans what are we looking for here anyway...couldn't we find it some where like...Tortuga. I mean Tortuga has rum and rum is good. _

"Dear William I do believe we need some more rum on this vessel," Jack tried to get Will's attention, but Will ignored him.

"Okay seeing as I can't go ashore, Jack, Elizabeth,Gibbs, and Barbossa you'll need to go ashore and," Will trailed off.

"And do what? All Calypso said was that we had to return to where we all first met to find answers about the curse of eternity," Elizabeth cut in.

"Well then we should do just that," Barbossa exclaimed," I suggest that we go every place any of us have ever been in Port Royal until we find out about that curse."

"Beckett...maybe Beckett knows about it," Elizabeth added.

Jack winced," Don't you think that going to see Bucket head Jr. is just a little risky? Seeing as he wants to...HANG US!"

"We have to he might have the answers," Barbossa argued.

"Okay you four," Will ordered (by four he means Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, and Elizabeth)," need to see Beckett."

"We want to go to," Emily said from behind all of the adults.

"No you need to stay here all of you," Will argued.

"As much as I hate to say it Emily's right...we all need to go," Skulls agreed with Emily.

"Yea this involves us just as much as it does you," Willy put in. Sara nodded her head from beside him.

"No!" Will protested.

"Dad, we're not kids anymore. We're doing this!" Emily replied before walking back into her cabin with the others following her.

Barbossa, Elizabeth, Jack, and Gibbs left the ship then, but not before Elizabeth whispered to Will," If the ship is attacked and you have to go...you'll have to leave us."

"I know, but i won't," Will muttered and then kissed her good-bye.

**Skulls POV**

"What are you doing Emily?" Skulls asked.

"Well," Emily said as she opened up a trunk and began going through it's contents," I thought it might look a bit conspicous to go into Port Royal wearing our usual cloths so here."

Emily shoved two Royal Navy outfits at Willy and Skulls including the big feathered hats( hehe). Then handed Sara a a red dress that matched her own blue one she had pulled out.

"Do we have to wear these?" Willy asked.

"Yes," Emily hissed back.

"Okay Okay," Willy muttered.

The four of them quietly climbed out of the ship and ran into Port Royal.

**Elizabeth's POV**

The four pirates were getting some strange looks as they walked around Port Royal.

They walked by the Governor's Houseto find it run down and empty.

"Beckett Jr.'s taken over the entire city," Barbossa said aloud.

"Right you are Captain Barbossa," a whinny little voice said from the shadows.

"Beckett," Jack muttered.

Lord Beckett Jr. stepped out of the shadows along with around 50 men who made a circle around the vastly outnumbered four pirates.

"Take them to their long awaited cells," Beckett ordered and the four of them were drug towards the jail.

A/N That was chapter 10!! The Funny parts will be in the next chapter! Anyways please review...ideas are appreciated and please visit my profile to read about OWP!


	11. Chapter 11

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity**

**written by: loverofteddy**

**when: for OWP(on line writing party! see profile for details:)**

**disclaimer: I don't own POTC...or any characters except for Emily, Willy, Skulls, and Sara I do own them!**

**A/N This is chapter 11 and there will be a new character,and some actual comedy seeing as most of this story had been very...depressing anyways...enjoy:)**

**CHAPTER 11**

No one seemed to notice as Emily, Sara, Skulls, and Willy ran through the streets of Port Royal. Their outfits Emily had given to each of them seemed to blend in with the locals own attire.

"Where exactly are we going to find the answers?" Sara asked Emily quietly.

"I'm not sure, but the others were headed off towards Lord Beckett to search for answers," She retorted.

"Lord Beckett _Jr._,"Willy corrected.

"What's it matter I could just call him Bucket head like Jack," Emily hissed back to her twin brother.

The four of them rounded a corner only to see Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs, and Barbossa being rounded up by about 50 of Beckett's men.

"You two need to follow them," Sara instructed.

"Are you bloody mental?" Skulls replied.

"No...you are dressed as Royal Navy soldiers they won't hurt you," Sara answered.

"Sara's right you need to follow them so you can get mum and the rest of them out of jail," Emily agreed.

"What about you two?" Willy asked.

"We'll go look for the answers to what Calypso was talking about, we'll meet you back at the ship," Emily called over her shoulder as her and Sara ran off in the opposite direction.

Willy and Skulls ran after Beckett's soldiers and followed them to the jail.

"We'll guard their cell and make sure they don't escape," Skulls offered to Beckett. Beckett looked extremely surprised to see them there, and for a second the two thought he had recognized them.

"What are you two doing here you're supposed to be preforming at the ceremony," Beckett shouted.

"Excuse me sir?" Willy stuttered.

"You shouldn't be here you two should be in the town square," Beckett repeated angrily.

"Right, that's where we're going, Becket..sir," Skulls yelled back as Willy drug him towards town square.

**MEANWHILE**

"I hope Willy and Skulls don't screw up," Sara whispered to Emily.

"Hey, it's them of course they'll screw up," Emily replied.

"Yeah you're right so where are we going to go to look for the said "answers"?" Sara wondered aloud.

"I have an idea...you see my mum used to tell us stories about when she lived in Port Royal in almost all of them she mentioned the Governor's Mansion I think there might be something there," Emily explained.

"But we're going the wrong way we just passed the Mansion a couple of minuites ago," Sara protested.

"Not the new one Sara, my mum lived in the old one which is right here," Emily pointed in front of them.

The two girls stared up at the crumbling brick building that had once been the Governor's Mansion. Their were vines growing all over it that looked like slithering snakes, and pieces of it had crumbled and rotted away.

"Hey look someone's in there," Sara pointed to a light in the highest little window in the mansion.

"Come on," Emily yanked Sara along behind her and the two ran up the rickety staircase that Elizabeth had descended down to speak to Will on; the day when they all had first met Jack about twenty or so years ago.

They slowly creaked up to the room, and looked inside. It was man. He looked like he was about twenty or so. He was just sitting there reading a book.

Emily began to walk into the room but tripped on a book and fell right in front of the man.

"Who are you?" the man shouted as he pointed a sword at her throat.

Sara pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the man who then lowered his sword.

"I am Emily Turner, and that's Sara Sparrow and you are?" she replied politely.

"I am Wesley Norrington," he answered. Emily had been told about James Norrignton by her mother and couldn't help but to ask Wesley if they were related.

"Are you related to James Norrignton?" Emily questioned as Wesley stood up.

"He was my brother," answered Wesley," and are you related to Will and Elizabeth Turner?"

"Yes they're my parents," Emily told him," um I'm sorry about interrupting your reading but is there book in here about curses by any chance?"

"Actually the one I was reading was about the infamous curses..." Wesley trailed off when Emily snatched the book up and her and Sara ran towards the door.

"Wait!," he called," I want to go with you!"

"Then hurry up," Emily called back as a small smile played on her face.

**A/N Sorry I miss calculated the really funny part will be the next chapter for sure...sorry:) but please review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of Eternity

Written by: loverofteddy

When: During math…snore

Disclaimer: I own nothing but….I do own, Emily, Skulls, Willy, Sara, and Wesley.

A/N I'm sorry for the long wait, and that's really all I can say isn't it? But check my profile under News, it has the excuse:)

Chapter 12

**Jack's POV**

Elizabeth shook the bars of their cell angrily.

"You really shouldn't do that, Lizzie," he protested from his spot on the floor.

"What do you mean how else are we going to get out?" Elizabeth hissed.

"I'm sure that those twerps will find a way to get us out," Jack sighed, and placed his hat over his eyes.

Barbossa grunted," Yeah right they wouldn't know how to do anything if we didn't tell them how it's done."

Gibbs meanwhile was looking out of the small cell window and staring.

"What are you looking at?" Elizabeth asked as she went over so she could look out of the window to.

She gasped.

There was a huge crowd gathered around the town square and right in the middle stood Willy and Skulls looking nervous.

**Willy's POV**

Willy gulped visibly; it looked like he whole damn town was out there, and he wasn't even sure what they were supposed to do! Hmm, he thought maybe Sara's right maybe I will be killed...

"'Ay Mate what are we supposed to do?" Skulls whispered as the crowd continued to grow.

"Uh, I don't know...something with swords?" Willy guessed.

"Well what exactly?" Skulls asked again, but more urgently then before.

Willy looked around desperately for some sort of clue...and he caught a woman next to them's words.

" I hope...," Willy strained to hear but the only thing heard was," ...dance."

"We, dance?" Willy repeated to Skulls. Skulls stared at him in disbelief, but before he could argue the crowd grew quiet waiting for the two "Navy Soldiers" to begin the ceremony.

**Wesley's POV**

Wesley Norrignton ran to keep up with two quick moving girls.

"Where are we going?" he called.

"To The Dutchman," Sara yelled back.

Wesley nodded to himself and kept running. He didn't look back once at the city he had called home his whole life. It didn't matter now. His family was gone, his mother, father, and brother. All gone. True he thought to himself they hadn't been his real family they had adopted him.

But they were still his, and it was also true that he was 20 years old, and nearly that much younger that he had only met once, back when he was four, but he remembered his mother's dying wish," Just whatever you do, stay away from Pirates...they killed your brother, he got involved with them and..."

Wesley shuddered at the memory but shut it out of his mind, She was gone. Screw this he thought he had nothing better to do.

**Skulls POV**

Was Willy insane or what?

The crowd grew quiet and they began their "sword dance" or whatever. Skulls did the first move with a shuffle looking step and cut Willy's feather hat. There was a mumble from the crowd as Willy copied Skulls move and jabbed his sword at Skulls.

Well, Skulls thought, we should at least make this entertaining. Skulls then did a twirl into Willy who caught him unhappily and spun him out.

"Wow...do you think their trying to tango?" A woman's voice called out in the crowd.

"Who cares," another one said, but slightly shriller," they're hot!"

Willy then precede to a bit of an Irish Clog seeing as it was the only dance step he knew, and then jumped at Skulls, who ha been winking t the ladies flirtatiously. Skulls was caught off guard by the jump and fell backwards onto a large levy that had heavy bricks in it. The levy let go under his weight and the bricks went flying into a cell at the jail next door.

Meanwhile Skulls had slashed Willy's Navy outfit and it hung loosely now, revealing his pirate like clothing. The crowd gasped, and Willy looked at Skulls," Now you've done it," he muttered.

"Oh just shut it," Skulls replied as he and Willy joined the other Pirates fleeing from the jail.

**Sara's POV**

Sara hopped on board the ship noisily and Emily followed with Wesley behind them. They jumped on board the ship that was already preparing to leave. "Who's that?" Pintel asked over the clamor.

"My name is Wesley Norrington," Wesley called back.

The whole ship fell silent.


	13. Chapter 13

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity

Written by: Loverofteddy

When: I can't remember actually…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters of POTC, or any of the ships, towns, etc. I do, however, own Sara Sparrow, Emily Turner, and happily own, Willy Turner, Skulls McAllister( who knew it was really Scott Barbossa…I did!) and Wesley Norington.

A/N Thanks to Unicorns4774, and omgxiixluvxhc for reviewing the previous chapter, and I am still so sorry for long waits, the excuse is in my profile. I love you all! Oh and just so everyone knows I am a pro Emily/Skulls, but at the moment I really like Wesley so…I have a question who do you prefer for Emily, Skulls or Wesley? THIS WILL BE SHORT, it's only a character chapter.

Chapter 13( Also known As the Wesley chapter!!)

Wesley Norington felt paralyzed to his spot on the ship. Everyone had stopped all movements and were either glaring at him, or studying him closley.

Oblivious to this fact the remaining pirates, Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs, Barbossa, Skulls, and Willy boarded the ship which was currently sterring itself...

The group stumbled on board which caused a great deal of noise, and didn't even notice how still everyone had became until a few sceonds of yelling, and complaining.

"Whoa...who died...I certainly hope it was old, Hector," Jack announced loudly.

"I'm right here you embecile," Barbossa grumbled back in annoyance. Jack just sighed in reply.

"Bugger," he mumbled.

"Hey, who are you?" Skulls asked, pointing his cutless at Wesley.

Emily stepped in between them. " This is Wesley Norington. He's the brother of a friend of my mother's.

"FRIEND?" Half the ship boomed.

"Yes friend," Elizabeth said. Skulls lowered his sword. Willy, Skulls, Sara, and some of the other new cremates looked puzled by the weird responses.

"Ah, dear Mr. Norington, I never new James had a brother," Jack extended his hand.

Wesley stared at the hand for a moment then looked up to Skulls and Willy.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Skulls McAllister," Skulls said glaring at Wesley while looking smug at the same time. ( A hard to feat to accomplish.)

"CoughScottBarbossaCough," Emily muttred into her hand in a fake cough which only Wesley heard.

"I'm Willy Turner," said Willy staring oddly at Wesley.

At that moment Will stepped down onto the lower deck of the ship.

Wesley had heard very little about Captain William Turner except that he was them an who won Elizabeth Swan over his brother. He started up in bewilderment to Will.

"Why is it you're here? Who told you about this ship?" Will said in a commanding voice that caused both Willy and Emily to break into fits of laughter.

"I..um..well I want to come to sea, and i have no family so here I am...and um..the beautiful Miss Emily Turner invited me to come."

Will scowled at Wesley, but then answered. "Welcome aboard."

The Flying Dutchman then slowly returned to it's busy activities only to be unsuprised by a ship coming in from the bay of Port Royal.

Of couse it happened to be Bucket Head Jr...( I mean Lord Beckett Jr's) ship filled with tons of British naval soldiers.

At that moment Calypso formally known as Tia Dalma appeared on the deck of the ship, and the Black Pearl began to sail towards the...and now the real action begins...

A/N Please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity

written by: Aventure-Seeking-Juliet

when: sadly, on a random day

discaimer: I own, Willy, Emily, Sara, Skulls, Wesley, and Beckett Jr. I don't pwn anything else.

A/N I really need to finish this story so here goes chapter 14! This is best read, while listening to Pirates of the Caribbean theme song on Youtube.

Chapter 14-

"It's you again?" Skulls cried at Calypso in annoyance.

"Yes Mr. McAllister, It is I," Calypso glared at him.

"Well, why don't you just leave us to fight are own stupid battles!" Skulls continued to screech. He was getting extremely agitated more and more each second.

"SILENCE!" Calypso screemed, and the whole ship shut up," I have tried to help you, but it seems you don't want my help as Mr. McAllister has pointed out, and so the Curse of Eternity had been bestowed upon Miss Sparrow, and the entire crew of this ship. Anything Miss Sparrow dreams about will come true, and I ashore you that they are all nightmares. And of course, William Turner will forever stay the captain of this ship!"

"Wait," Willy cried out," how do we fix this?"

Calypso chuckled," Only if you cna complete the riddle on page 46 of that book, Emily has in her hands shall this be 'fixed'!" Calypso dissapeared, and the multitude of their problems hit as their two rival ships prepared to attack.

"What are we going to do?" Willy asked.

It was Will who answered," The ships are too close to out run them, and I can't go to the other side with all of you on board without risking your lives, we'll have to fight! Prepare the cannons...Emily, and Sara you two need to go some place safe to answer the riddle."

Emily and Sara sprinted off, and the others on the ship prepared for what might be one of the biggest fights of their lives.

Will, Skulls, and Wesley had their swords, and pistols out and ready for the fight as the first wave of soldiers from the Port Royal naval ship jumped aboard the Dutchman.

MEANWHILE

Emily quikley flipped through the pages of the old book, until she reached page 46. It read:

Answering of one of the most difficult questions of all is the only thing that can remedy the Curse of Eternity. The Curse itself will last until every last person with it is dead.

The question that the goddess Calypso asks must be answered within 30 minuites of it being read if not the readers have failed and the curse will never be lifted.

Emily pasued for a second, and took a breath here goes nothing, but before she could read it a sword flew right by her head cutting off a peice of her hair. Emily scowled and jumped over with the book in her hand to the other side of the room.

Sara stood up though and blocked the man's next attack with her shining cutless.

"Read the question hurry, you must answer it in time!" Sara screamed, as she lead the naval soldier out to the deck to complete their duel.

Emily heard screams, yells, bangs, and canon fire from the deck, and knew her time was running out.

She then read: What is it the conquers and corrupts every pirate, soldier, villan, hero, animal, human, or god?

You now have 30 minuites to answer the question before time is up, for good.

MEANWHILE

Willy jumped out of a swords path once again and kicked a naval soldier right in the face, but alas the soldier landed on Wesley Norrington.

Wes screamed as the body knocked him to the feet of one of Davy Jones' men.

The man shot his pistol but it only brezzed by Wesley's arm, and he grabbed the man's leg, knocking him to the ground.

Skulls meanwhile though had been dueling a naval soldier when he saw Sara lose her cutlass, and another soldier prepared to decapitate her. Skulls rushed forward felling a little heroic at the moment, and shot the man who fell to the ground dead.

"We've got to hurry, Skulls, we're all going to die unless we help Emily answer the question!" Sara yelled, and they went off to find Emily Turner, maybe for the last time.

A/N Please review! There will only be maybe two more chapters, and a short epilogue. And please tell me what you'd like to see in the last fic in this series, yes there is going to be one last one, what do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of Eternity

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Well oddly, I was watching Star Wars at the time so,...

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N This is the next to last chapter I think, or maybe the one before that, but I've decided that this story will be finished before Thanksgiving so here it goes.

Chapter-15

Emily paced around the small room. This question made no sense whatsoever. Whoever had made it up needed to just...jump off a ship and die.

It was then that Skulls and Sara barged through the closed door.

"I'm here, what do you need help with?" Skulls said, waving his sword about, looking for trouble.

"Will you stop waving that around you git you're going to get us all killed," Sara hit him in the head.

Skulls scowled.

"Will the both of you shut it, what does this question mean, What is it the conquers and corrupts every pirate, soldier, villan, hero, animal, human, or god?" Emily repeated the question to them twice, but both were dumbfounded.

"How do you no if the curse is lifted?" Skulls asked.

"I don't know," admitted Emily.

"Um, is the answer, war?" Sara asked.

Nothing happend.

"How about...violence?" She asked again

Nothing happened.

"OOO is it a woman?" Skulls piped up.

Again nothing happened.

"Sword."

"Death"

"Life"

"Sea"

Nothing happened.

At that moment Sara cried out in pain, and fell to the floor.

She gasped in a voice, not sounding at all like her usual voice," I had a vision, it was Willy, he's going to get hurt in a couple of seconds, go get him."

When they didn't move she tried agsin," NOW!"

Both Emily and Skulls sprinted off to find Willy, but Sara piced up the book and as fast as possible followed them.

MEANWHILE

Jack and Barbossa had teamed up against the legendary Davy Jones and were together sword fighting him.

Barbossa's sword only missed the place where Jones's heart would be...if he had one.

Jack cursed," You have bloody aim, Hector!"

Jones then knocked Jack's sword away from him, but instead of killing him like he'd always wanted, he backed away.

"My, lover has told me I have to kill a certain young Turner, so if you would excuse me," With that Jones dissapeared.

"Willy!" Jack and Barbossa mumbled at the same time," Calypso planned this from the begining!"

Jack jumped up," What should we do?" Barbossa asked him.

"Get rum, it always helps me," Jack began to walk away, but Barbossa caught him.

"Not this time, Jack. It's time you finally grew a heart, and thought about something besides youself and rum. Look at it this way buddy, it's been a while and we ain't getting in younger this might be your last chance to do something right."

Jack said nothing. Then, pulling out his own sword said quietly," You're right."

MEANWHILE

Beckett Jr. stepped aboard the Black Pearl easily now that it's captain had abandoned it, for "His" ship.

"Now te ship is all mine," With that Lord Beckett Jr. took only one step, but not for long.

There was Willy Turner right in front of him," Actually I believe," he said," that this is our ship."

Willy pulled the trigger on his pistol...and Beckett fell to the ground, dead.

"Ah, it is holpful that that is the last of the Beckett's isn't it?" said a voice from behind him.

Willy didn't turn around, he thought it was a friend of his, who else would say that anyway.

But it wasn't. Before Willy could react he'd been stabbed right threw his stomach by Davy Jones.

A/N Okay we're near the end, but please I beg of you read this Author's Note.

Alright, there is going to be a final POTC sequel in this series. It has all the new characters, and holpfully a less OOC Jack, or more of Jack I guess. Besides Jack, and Barbossa not many of the old characters are therw for most of the story, but it should be much better then ths one. Plus, there is all new villans...anyways I hope you stick around for it. The name will be announced in the last chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of Eternity

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: HMMM...NOW?

Disclaimer: NO OWNERSHIP WHATSOEVER. WOO!

A/N Alright this is the last chapter, and then there will be an Epilogue, and if anyone wants me too, one more sequel, which will be the last, and holpfully better then COE. Anyways here is Chapter 16. Please Review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16-

Emily, Skulls, and Sara reached Willy first.

"Bloody Hell," Emily exclaimed.

Sara took Willy's hand in her own, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

_Why couldn't they just answer the question, and save him? _

Meanwhile though Jack and Barbossa had Jones cornered. Jack had knocked away his weapon, and Barbossa had his sword to the villan's throat.

Without his immortality, Jones would finally die.

Elizabeth and Will had rushed to their son's aide, and the both of them were in shock.

"What can we do?" Elizabeth choked out.

"If we could just answer the blasted question, then this would all be over, once an for all," Sara whispered, tears spilling out of her deep brown eyes.

At this time Wesley had arrived on the scene.

"What's happened?" he asked, bewildered.

"Willy's dying, idiot," Skulls snapped, rolling his intense blue eyes, that then shifted to Emily.

"Read the question again," he demanded harshly.

"Why the Hell, does it matter, Skulls? No one can answer it!" Emily screeched.

"Emily," Skulls took hold of her by her shoulders. His intense blue orbs penetrated her hazel eyes and she was stunned out of her shock," Try."

Emily pulled the book out of Sara's hand and read it aloud to everyone.

" What is it the conquers and corrupts every pirate, soldier, villan, hero, animal, human, or god?"

Jack grunted. He and Barbossa still had Jone cornered, and he was just about ready to cut the guy's head off already.

Elizabeth and Will were quiet.

Pintel and Ragetti were sniffling due to their "allergies", Cotton's parate was know where to be seen, Marty and Gibbs weren't even on the ship, they were still fighting on the Dutchman.

Sara was even silent, she only stared at Willy as his breathing became labored.

Willy's eyes suddenly snapped open," I...l..love you, Sara Sp..arrow," he gasped.

Emily and Skulls eyes snapped up to look at each other.

"The answer to the question is..."

"Love." Both of them glanced at each other as they spoke the word at the exact same moment.

With a flash of green, the ship rocked back and forth.

Jack took this moment to happily swipe his cutless through Jones's neck.

Jones was dead.

With another shake of the ship, Calypso was standing in the middle of the deck of the Black Pearl.

" I see you have answered the question," She didn't smile," I'm glad you have done so, for your own souls."

"Look Fish Lady, just reverse the damn curse," Skulls said testily.

"Shut it," Emily hissed.

"The Curse is lifted," Calypso said.

Willy gasped, and clutched tight to Sara's hand. He wasn't dead.

"I have done much for this group of pirates. I've saved young Willy's life, I have now freed Will Turner from his own curse also, his father will take over for him, and I've given Jack back his precious Pearl. I will never again help you so I hope you listened to what was said in the riddle, it will help you with your last adventure."

"Last?" Emily asked.

"Yes, you must remember that love both is a blessing and a curse. Good-bye to all of you." With that Calypso was gone, holpfully for good.

"Well what do we do now?" Willy asked softly.

"We _could_ get rum," Skulls muttered, but it was drowned out by Will's voice.

"Now, we go home."

A/N I still must write the Epilogue, but other than that this story is over...I beg u to read this A/N!

There is going to be a final POTC sequel in this series. It has all the new characters, and holpfully a less OOC Jack, or more of Jack I guess. Besides Jack, and Barbossa not many of the old characters are there for most of the story, but it should be much better then ths one. Plus, there is all new villans...anyways I hope you stick around for it. The name will be announced in the Epilogue! Please Review:)


	17. Epilogue

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: While finishing this story.

Disclaimer: I still do not own this story! And alas, I do not belive I evere will.

A/N This is the epilogue, and thanks to New-Gen Alma for helping me think about the final sequel! I hope you enjoyed this story, and that you make my day be reviewing this epilogue:)

Epilogue-

Usually going home was a happy time, full of heartfelt good-byes, and the wishing to finally be safe...for a little while at least, but this time it felt, different.

At the present moment in time they were off the port of Port Royal, and both the young and old were deciding on what to do.

Emily sat on a ledge looking out at the never ending sea, something that used to amaze her, but that felt only like a place where danger lurked ready to eat her up.

"You might fall, you know," Skulls voice startled her, and Emily almost went tumbling off the edge of the ship.

Emily glared at him," I wouldn't fall if you wouldn't startle me," she snapped.

Skulls did something very unlike himself, he mumbled," I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to fall."

Emily bit her lip. Hard. It was hard to not like Skulls when he actually acted...nice.

"What do you want?" Emily asked, all anger gone from her voice.

"You," Skulls pulled Emily down, in a gentle way, from her perch, and looked into her hazel eyes.

Emily cursed herself in her head, she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from his striking, mysterious, ice blue eyes.

"Well I don't date wannabe pirates," Emily replied.

Skulls smirked," Well it's a good thing, I really _am _a pirate," Skulls pulled Emily into his arms, and she found herself kissinh him again.

It felt good to kiss the _handsome, roughish, comedian with those amazing eyes...SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Emily pulled away.

"I knew you still loved me," Skulls said, crossing his arms.

"I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Look," Skulls said," Will you please go with me to Tortuga, please? Barbossa's taking me and some of the crew..."

"NO," Emily hissed.

"God, Em. I mean going with me would be way better than going to that island," Skulls said, hurt.

"I'm not going home. I'm going with Wesley to Port Royal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willy held Sara in his arms.

"I thought you were going die," Sara whispered.

"I did to."

Sara hugged him closer," You know my father asked us to stay on the Pearl and be part of the crew."

"I know," Willy smiled," And I'm staying, with you."

Sara beamed happily.

"Sara, can I ask you a question?" Willy asked.

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?" Willy whispered in her ear.

______________________________________________________________________________________

For once, the Turner family seemed to be seperating.

It tore Will and Elizabeth apart, but yet Willy and Emily barely noticed, at all.

Emily was perfectly content with going to Port Royal, but she wasn't so keen on the corset dresses...and she couldn't belive she was even thinking it, Emily loved Skulls.

She shook her head, she was a fool, and Wesley would be a great...

Great what? Certainly not a husband...

Emily shuddered.

Willy, was more happy then he'd been in his whole life, and Sara was crazy with excitment, although no one could tell why.

Skulls was mad. Sad. Stupid, he thought, why couldn't he just win Emily over? She was the only reason that he could ever be anything more than just a...a...rum addict.

Damn it all, he yelled inside his head, it didn't matter anyway.

Yes, for once it seemed it was an ending...but although they didn't know it, it was far from over...

A/N Well that's it! The sequel's name is Pirates of the Caribbean: Soul Stealer, it will be up in the next week:)


	18. Final AN

Final A/N

Okay the new sequel is up it's name is Pirates of the Caribbean: Soulless.

I hope to see you reading it!

Thanks:)

~Adventure-Seeking-Juliet~

Thanks to all of you who have read this story and reviewed:

(These are in no particular order)

Unicorns4774

New Gen-Alma

omgxiixluvhc

Turner Child

xcresentxmoonx

vampirate100493

Celestial Starlet

LRP


End file.
